


Glitch

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called it accidental magic. <i>They</i> being the Ministry, and the word <i>accidental</i> meaning they didn't have a clue why Sirius Black turned up in the Department of Mysteries almost twenty years after he <i>died</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitch

They called it accidental magic. _They_ being the Ministry, and the word _accidental_ meaning they didn't have a clue why Sirius Black turned up in the Department of Mysteries almost twenty years after he _died_. He was passed out when the Unspeakable found him, but very much alive.

After Sirius had been poked and prodded in every way possible, Harry had brought him home. Teddy overheard the fight between Harry and Ginny. "Is he normal? What about the children?" Ginny hissed. Harry, with an edge to his voice, had pointed out they were his children too and he would never put them in a position that he considered unsafe. Also, Sirius was _his_ family and Ginny had best accept that.

Then and still now, almost three years later, Teddy thought about how Harry avoided the question about Sirius being normal. Yes, he was mostly normal, or as normal as one could be after coming back from the "dead" two decades later, but he had what Hermione called glitches.

Sirius would occasionally forget where he was, although those occurrences were rare and were over almost before they started. When a glitch would occur, every now and again, Sirius would forget _when_ he was. Nothing scary or violent like calling random people Death Eaters and firing his wand at them. Things that would have been almost comical if they hadn't been so sad. Like the time Andromeda caught Sirius packing his "school" trunk to get to the Hogwarts Express on time, or the time he asked Harry if they had received any new orders from Dumbledore.

The ones that were the worst were the ones that didn't pass quickly. Three weeks ago he had carried on a conversation with Harry for twenty minutes calling him "James." It was just Teddy with them, at a pub, and once Sirius had started in, Harry had given Teddy a quick look not to correct him. Sirius had gone on and on about James finding some better fanny than Evans, and how there had to be more out there. Harry nodded and sipped his beer, waiting for it to pass.

When Sirius finally came out of that, it was as if that part of the conversation never happened. That's how it usually was; Sirius didn't know his mind would drift. Everyone did their best to never mention the lapses in memory. On the occasions people did, it went over poorly.

That happened the first time Sirius called Teddy "Remus." Teddy was worrying quite vocally about his NEWTs, and Sirius said, "Stop being such a fucking swot, Remus. You're boring me to tears."

Molly said, innocently enough, "That's Teddy, dear, not Remus."

Sirius looked mortified. He darted from the room and no one saw him again for the next two weeks.

That following summer Sirius even attempted to apologize to Teddy for it, but it was awkward as hell. Teddy was in the back garden watching the kids play Quidditch when Sirius appeared quite suddenly next to him.

"NEWTs go okay?" Sirius had said.

"Er, yeah, I suppose," Teddy replied. Sirius rarely engaged him. They saw one another from time to time, but Sirius rarely acknowledged him and Teddy was scared as fuck to try and talk him.

"About that thing…"

Teddy was about to say "what _thing_?" because he hadn't a clue what Sirius was on about, when Sirius yelled at him, "You act and look so much like him, even with your fucked up hair. How is my time-addled brain supposed to remember you're not him? FUCK!"

Sirius stomped off without another word, but Teddy felt like the whole thing had gone really well. No one had ever told him he looked like his father. No one had ever really told him about his father…at all.

It took Teddy a week to work up the courage to talk to Sirius, alone. Yes, he was a sodding Gryffindor but Sirius was intimidating, all right?

Sirius always went to Teddy's gran's on Saturdays. They would sit in the garden and talk and laugh for hours. It was the only time in his life Teddy ever saw his grandmother drink, smoke, and curse. Sirius seemed to have this affect on people, to somehow make them lose their inhibitions and have a good time. It fascinated Teddy since Sirius had always been very cold to him.

Teddy waited till Gran went back into the house to start dinner, leaving Sirius alone. Teddy all but ran outside and sat down in his grandmother's vacated seat.

Sirius looked at him with cold grey eyes, then tossed his head, pulled out another cigarette, and began smoking, not sparing Teddy another glance.

Teddy swallowed hard and said, "No one has ever told me about my father."

Sirius shrugged.

"I was hoping you would," Teddy said, not about to be deterred by the hardening of Sirius's face.

"Why me? Go ask Harry, he's responsible for you. Better yet, go ask Molly or Arthur. Hell, go ask the Minister, they all knew him too," Sirius replied.

"All of them have never had much to say on the subject."

"So it's my fucking job to enlighten you?" Sirius said after a long, smoky exhale.

"No. I just-" Teddy grasped for words. Sirius was such a prick. "I know you were-"

"Friends," Sirius said firmly. "We were _friends_."

"That's what I was going to say!" Teddy replied. He didn't like Sirius stepping on his words. "You were his best friend. Were you more?"

"I don't know, why are you asking?" Sirius replied smoothly, but Teddy saw his jaw twitch.

Teddy exhaled in frustration. "Because I know fuck all about him."

Sirius turned his head and looked at Teddy, maybe actually looked him in the eye for the first time. He took a drag from his cigarette and said, "Who told you we were more than friends? Charlie?"

"Maybe," Teddy said, turning away as he felt his face heat.

"Did he tell you that when he was trying to get into your pants? Warm you up by telling you that your old man was that way too?"

"Charlie has never tried to get into my pants," Teddy said indignantly.

Sirius laughed loudly. "Don't worry, love, he will. He'll get round to you eventually. I saw the way he looked at your dad."

This made Teddy angry. He didn’t like being laughed at or being told the great slag Charlie Weasley would drag him off to bed. "What makes you say that? Did Charlie and my dad?"

Sirius shrugged and dismissively said, "I don't know. Remus died two years after me. I can't pretend to guess the things he did in those years. That’s not entirely true; you're here. I can guess at least one thing he did."

"I don't think you're funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"You…you…you are an infuriating prick. I never did one thing to you and you brush away my questions about my dad like they don't matter at all. And I suppose to you they may not, but they matter a lot to me. He's my father and I know jack shit about him! Sorry, I thought you would help me out in that regard!" Teddy stood from his chair and began to stomp off when Sirius called to him.

"Teddy!"

He stopped and turned around. Sirius's back was to him but he said, "Your father had the filthiest sense of humour. Worse than James, worse than me. He was amazingly funny. Quiet ones always are. I didn’t know that before I met him."

That was it, that was all Teddy got that time, but to Teddy it was worth more than the entirety of Gringotts'.

After that, it was different with Sirius. Sirius actually acknowledged his presence, treated him like they were possibly friends. And occasionally, when the timing was right, Sirius would say something about his father or answer a question Teddy had.

Mostly Teddy learned about his dad by learning about Sirius. He liked knowing what made Sirius laugh, because surely his father made Sirius laugh, and if Teddy could make Sirius laugh then it had to be because their senses of humour were the same. Or what sort of things Sirius liked - Quidditch teams, food, hobbies - because if Remus was his friend then they must have had similar tastes.

To Teddy, every little thing he discovered was like a gold mine. It opened up thoughts and possibilities about where he came from, about who he was. Teddy craved to know everything but didn't push his luck and was grateful for every bit he had.

Teddy didn't have to actively pursue information; sometime it fell in his lap. Once when he was staying over at Harry's, Sirius made tea in the morning.

"I took the liberty," Sirius said handing Teddy a mug

Teddy took a sip of his and winced immediately. It was milky like he liked, but it was also horribly sweet. Teddy did not like sugar in his tea. He was about to point that out to Sirius but wondered if it was a glitch. Maybe Sirius thought he was making tea for someone else? Maybe he made the tea the way Remus liked it, figuring Teddy liked it that way as well.

Teddy wasn't going to say anything after that. It may have been a wild assumption but he was sure that's how his dad took his tea, and if it meant knowing his dad that much more then he'd drink the whole damn cup and ask for seconds.

Seven months after that talk, Teddy's grandmother died suddenly of a stroke. She was home alone when it happened and Teddy was the one that found her. Harry was away on assignment and Sirius was the first one to make it to Saint Mungo's to be with Teddy. He hugged Teddy when he saw him and said how sorry he was over and over again.

After the tea, following Andromeda's burial, Teddy blew Sirius in the kitchen as they were supposed to be cleaning up dishes. He didn’t know what the hell came over them. He told himself it was their shared grief. But grief over whom? As Sirius came down Teddy's throat, it was Remus's name he called out.

It spiralled after that. It was completely fucked up. Teddy would be the first to admit it. That didn't mean he could stop himself from doing it. Yes, Sirius was the physical manifestation of sex, with thick lashes, a long thick cock, and a whisky-flavoured tongue; it was more than that, though. It was a connection between his life and his father's. With Sirius, Teddy and his dad were no longer two separate circles. They intersected now.

Sirius seemed fine with whatever they were. Fuck buddies, perhaps? But sometimes Teddy was reminded of just how fragile Sirius's mind was. It was normal to forget one's self at the point of orgasm, so Teddy never worried when Sirius called out the wrong Lupin. Besides, he did it so rarely. But Sirius never said the right Lupin's name either.

It was a warm early autumn day when Teddy Apparated to Harry's house. Teddy hadn't seen Sirius since he called Harry "James" at the pub and he'd missed him, wanted to see him. Wanted to see if he was worse off than he thought and maybe stop this whole sleeping together thing.

Now would be a good time to find out. The kids were back at school and Harry would be at work for hours. If Teddy was going to let this thing with Sirius go, he needed to see him alone, one last time.

Teddy walked to the large garage that had been built behind Harry's house. Harry wanted it for Sirius. It had a flat above it that Sirius lived in. Sirius couldn't live alone, away from people. What if his mind broke completely?

Also he couldn't exactly get a job. He'd been a warrior his first entire adult life and didn't have a skill set for peacetime.

When Sirius had first got back, Harry had given him his old demolished motorcycle to fix up. After that, Harry had found another machine for Sirius to work on, a 1964 Ford Mustang, a classic American muscle car that had once resided at the bottom of a lake. Harry was good to Sirius. Cared for him.

If Teddy thought too much about that, it made him feel like a real arse. Harry gave to Sirius, protected Sirius, provided a foundation for him. And Teddy, the son of another one of Sirius's best friends, what did he do? Provide his arse for Sirius's use? No, Teddy wanted that far too much himself to even pretend to be altruistic about it.

Teddy walked into the garage and found Sirius under the bonnet of the car fiddling with something. Teddy had to look away for a minute to keep himself from getting hard. Last time he had seen the car, he’d been bent over the front of it while Sirius thrust into him from behind.

"Car looks good," Teddy said, not really knowing if was actually in better condition than the last time he saw it. It did look a little shinier than it had before. Sirius said nothing, so Teddy followed up with, "You've been working like a dog on this thing."

"Is that supposed…to be funny?" Sirius said through a grimace as he tightened something down.

"No, er, not really," Teddy said. Sirius made him feel so awkward all the time. Still. STILL! With anyone else it would have driven Teddy away but with Sirius it was different. When Sirius liked him it was the greatest feeling in the world and made the awkward times worth it.

The silence rang in the garage and Sirius clanked around in the car, paying Teddy no mind. Teddy wandered around looking at the items accumulated in the garage. Unlike Arthur's garden shed of Muggle artefacts, this garage was organized in a very logical way. Teddy had never noticed that before, that Sirius was neat. It made Teddy smile.

Teddy wondered if his dad knew Sirius was this organized? Of course he did, Teddy told himself. They’d lived together for years. He would have known. This made Teddy smile wider like he had another shared secret with his father; they both knew Sirius was a neat freak.

Teddy saw a stack of books on the corner of a workbench and went over to see what they were. In his haste he knocked over an empty petrol can, making it clatter loudly on the floor.

Sirius growled. "If you're going to be in here, don't be a nuisance. The least you could do is come help me."

Teddy's heart skipped a beat. He hurried over to Sirius, saying, "I didn't know I was allowed or I would have offered straight away."

"You're only allowed to do exactly as I tell you," Sirius huffed. "Anything else and you can take your arse out of here."

"Okay. What can I do?" Teddy said, sounding a little too excited about the prospect of helping Sirius, even to himself.

"Hold this down while I got get a different ratchet. The threads on this one are shot."

As Sirius walked over to his tool chest, Teddy said, "Why don't you use magic to tighten this. I know a charm-"

"If I wanted to use magic to restore the car I would have had it done the day after I got it," Sirius said.

"Right. You like working with your hands?" Teddy said, not meaning for it to sound as sexual as he thought it did.

"Yeah, suppose," Sirius said, walking back towards the car with the proper tool in hand. "Keeps my mind occupied or clear, not sure which one. Both are good."

"What do you think about when your mind isn't clear?" Teddy asked innocently.

"None of your fucking business," Sirius spat out.

Sirius pushed Teddy's hands away and tightened the bolt without further help. Sirius put down the ratchet and began tampering with something else.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Teddy said.

"You figured since we can share a bed that you can ask me questions like that?" Sirius said without heat.

"Yeah."

"You can't."

That hurt and Teddy didn't know why. He knew Sirius wasn't his boyfriend. He had no delusions that this relationship was going anywhere but still it hurt. Teddy knew Sirius let Harry in, so why not him?

Teddy should leave Sirius alone, completely. Teddy's friendship wasn't welcome and his body probably wasn't even the one Sirius wanted to be with. Teddy was a fill-in for times gone by.

Teddy slowly backed away, thinking this was it, and Sirius said, "Stop, I didn't mean to snap."

"No, it's fine. I've overstayed my welcome."

"Stop." Sirius straightened, turning to face Teddy. He pulled a rag out of his back pocket and began wiping the black grease streaked across his large, strong hands. "You've known me long enough that you should have already figured out I'm hard to get along with."

"I knew that the moment you laid eyes on me," Teddy said dryly.

Sirius smirked. "I wasn't expecting a Lupin junior."

"I should say not."

"Harry should have warned me," Sirius said, still smiling.

"Good choice, let's blame him. Potters," Teddy said with an exaggerated eye roll. Sirius laughed and then, quicker than a snap, was on Teddy.

Pushing his tongue into Teddy's mouth, biting his lips, demanding he open them wider. Teddy hesitated. He shouldn't. He had meant to end this whole thing. Surely just one last time couldn't hurt? He couldn't push Sirius away at this point. He'd wait for a moment when Sirius wasn't palming his cock to say something.

Teddy breathed sharply, letting Sirius devour him in the rough kiss.

Sirius pulled at Teddy's belt and undid his jeans. Teddy pulled frantically at Sirius's clothes, anxious for Sirius to fuck him, hard.

Teddy heard his shirt rip as Sirius unbuttoned it hastily and pulled it down his arms. He didn't care. What was ripped clothing when Sirius's fingers were rubbing your nipples?

They broke their kiss for Sirius to pull off his t-shirt, and they both kicked their jeans, pants and shoes away.

Sirius pulled Teddy to the garage floor. It was very hard and very cold, and sent a shiver through Teddy's body.

"Could get my wand, make it comfortable for you," Sirius whispered huskily as he kneeled between Teddy's legs, kneading his thighs.

"No, it's fine," Teddy said in a rush, pulling Sirius down for another kiss.

"That’s right, you like it this way." Sirius traced Teddy's lips with the tip of his tongue. "You like your entire body to ache from me fucking you."

"Oh, fuck yes," Teddy moaned, arching up into Sirius, trying to get friction on his cock. "Lower, fuck, please," Teddy said.

Sirius lowered himself so that his cock pressed against Teddy's. Teddy moaned with pleasure. "Want this? Want me to make you come like this."

 _God, yes, anything and everything_ , Teddy thought.

"Or you want this?" Sirius put one hand between them and slid it down Teddy's balls to his arse, brushing it ever so slightly. "You want _this_."

"Merlin, yes," Teddy said pushing down, hoping that one of Sirius's fingers would penetrate him, stretch him.

Sirius reached for his wand and gave it a flick, then pushed two now slicked fingers into Teddy.

"God, fuck, yes," Teddy said, pushing onto Sirius's fingers.

A half smile crept across Sirius' face as Teddy moaned and thrust. Sirius scissored his fingers, opening Teddy. He slid in a third and Teddy arched his back, wanting his cock to rub against something so he could come. Oh God. It amazed Teddy that Sirius could undo him so completely with just his fingers. When he stretched Teddy slow like this, it was overwhelming. More than once Teddy had come before Sirius even put his cock in.

"I could come watching you like this," Sirius said. "The noises you make and the way you fuck yourself on my hand. Yes, like that."

Teddy rolled his hips, urging Sirius's fingers further, to brush him deep enough in just the right way.

Teddy reached for his cock so he could come. Oh God, he needed to come.

"Not yet." Sirius pulled his hand free and slowly…slowly…slowly slid into Teddy. Loose and slick as he was, it still burned being stretched further and further. Sirius's cock was as physically perfect as the rest of him. Nothing you'd ever find in the Hogwart's showers; it was a man's cock, to be sure.

Teddy arched his back, his shoulders pressing into the floor as he tried to urge Sirius further. Sirius thrust sharply and-

"God, fuck!" Teddy cried out as stars exploded behind his eyes. "Yes, Sirius, fuck, yes, right there."

Sirius gripped Teddy's hips and pulled him forward so that Teddy's arse almost rested on the top of Sirius's thighs. Sirius thrust and rocked Teddy in time with him.

"Now you can come. Love feeling your arse squeeze my cock."

Teddy whimpered and looked at Sirius's face as he stroked himself. Sirius was always handsome but when it was just them like this, Sirius transcended every beautiful thing Teddy had ever seen. Working on a car may have cleared Sirius' mind, but this was beyond that. His eyes were dark and deep, full of desire, his skin was bright in a way Teddy could only describe as glowing, and a smile always played at the corners of his mouth like there was nowhere else he'd rather be. It was the only time Teddy ever saw him…peaceful.

Teddy locked his gaze on Sirius's. Teddy fisted his cock quickly. His balls were tight, his entire body ached to come. Teddy cried out as he came, his arse clenching around Sirius's cock and come shooting all over his hand and onto Sirius. He moaned as he rode out the last waves of orgasm.

"Jesus, Sirius," he panted as he slowly came down.

"You're always gorgeous when you come," Sirius said tenderly and cupped Teddy's cheek with one hand.

"Come, fill me," Teddy said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Sirius grinned and pulled on Teddy's hips harder. Teddy yelped. His body was sensitive after his orgasm and it felt so bloody good to be fucked by Sirius that he couldn't help but call out a little.

Sirius sped up and slammed into Teddy's arse over and over. Droplets of sweat appeared on the hollow of Sirius's chest. Teddy curled up, holding tight to Sirius's arms so that Sirius pushed as far as he could, balls rubbing against Teddy's arse.

"Oh fuck! God! Yes!" Sirius cried, throwing his head back as he came, filling Teddy.

Teddy laughed with almost insane delight. His back was achy and cold, and he didn't think he'd write properly for sometime but he'd never been so happy.

Sirius, his chest heaving from effort, pulled out and collapsed on top of him, his face in the crook of Teddy's neck. His skin was felt damp and feverish, and a ripple of relaxation ran down his spine. Teddy wrapped his arms around Sirius, holding him close.

Sirius' breath came out it in short, hot puffs as he lightly kissed Teddy's neck. He began to whisper between kisses, "Moony, Moony," over and over again.

This was new. Sirius had never used that name with Teddy before.

"Moony, miss you so damn much."

Teddy tried to breath calmly, act normally, but what was he supposed to do, pretend he was his father?

Teddy felt something warm and wet on his neck. God, Sirius was crying.

Teddy took a deep breath and realized that in these intimate moments he was always his father to Sirius. It was never Teddy that Sirius was with.

"Shhh, it's okay," Teddy said, raising a hand to stroke Sirius's impossibly thick hair.

"I hate it here, Moony. I hate it without you."

"I know, I know. It's okay, Padfoot, I'm here now," Teddy whispered, heart breaking.

More tears spilled onto Teddy's neck as Sirius took a shuddering breath. "It's so confusing. I don't understand it all. Sometimes I don't know who I am or where I am. I want to go back and I don’t know how. I hate it." Sirius sobbed harder and Teddy held his head and back firmly.

"It’s okay, I'm here. I'm here," Teddy whispered over and over.

"Don't go, Moony," Sirius whispered.

"Never leaving you," Teddy said as tears stung the corners of his yes.

When this was over, when Sirius stopped crying and drifted back to the present, Teddy should leave and never come back. Never do this again. It wasn't right.

Teddy told this to himself over and over again as he stroked Sirius's hair, but he knew deep down inside he would never do that. He could never walk away from Sirius. When Sirius looked at him, Teddy was no longer fatherless. Teddy didn't know when Sirius saw him or when Sirius saw Remus, and Teddy didn’t know if Sirius hated seeing those people or loved seeing them. What he knew Sirius saw was someone that belonged, someone who came from somewhere. Because of that look, whether it was intended for him or not, Teddy would never walk away. Couldn't walk away from Sirius, couldn't walk away from his dad. He would keep his promise.

"Never leaving you," Teddy repeated, holding Sirius tighter.


End file.
